


free people being free

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [6]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, Drugs mention, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Extramarital Relationship(s), Lesbian Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character(s), Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: "You were free people being free.""Exactly. Although, a little too free."





	free people being free

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 84 years
> 
> (tumblr @ kiplingmiles)

Ra-Ra is the last one to enter Dizzee's room. "It's about time your slow ass show up."

"Shut your ugly ass up, Boo," Ra quips. Boo punches Ra on the arm as soon as he sits down on the floor. "I was talking to Tanya in the phone."

"So I'm guessing she took it well," Dizzee concludes.

"Yeah she did. She's happy for me and she accepts me. I don't know how I got so lucky to have a good girlfriend."

"Yeah but you still won't kiss her."

Ra glares at his younger brother. "Nigga...you must be in a good mood to be cuttin' my ass all of a sudden."

"You can say that," Boo replies, his smile growing wider at the thought of his boyfriend.

"God, you are so obvious," Yolanda scoffs playfully.

Boo frowns at his sister, even though she's right. "Whatever. Napoleon's my boyfriend now, and I ain't lettin' none of y'all bitches kill my vibe."

"Boyfriend...feels good to say that huh," Dizzee smirks.

"It really does."

Dizzee turns to his younger sister. "So, what about you, Yolanda? Did you enjoy your 'date'?"

"We're going on a better one on a different day. The last one was kinda uneventful but we admitted how we feel about each other and I proposed going on a better date." She sighs happily, looking at each of her brothers. "Yo, how did we get so lucky?"

"I feel like we can probably tell mom and dad," Ra proposes. "And maybe Zeke? And Shao?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, brother," Dizzee agrees. "I think Zeke should know first. He won't be too miffed to find out about us. Shao on the other hand...we don't really know how he thinks, despite knowing him for a year now. We'll still tell him though because he's our nigga. That may be practice for mom and dad...and we'll definitely tell them later."

"Tell us about what?"

As soon as they hear their father's voice, they completely freeze in place. Ra is the only one looking towards the door, looking at his mom and dad standing in front of their door with expressions that he can't read, and it scares him. "Well? You got our undivided attention."

"Uh…" Surprisingly, Dizzee couldn't find the words to say anything. He's still surprised that he wasn't discreet enough.

"It isn't bad, I swear."

"Shut up Ra," Boo mutters.

Noticing her children's distress, Adele puts a hand on Dizzee's shoulder. "Just say it. I'm sure we'll be ok with whatever you have to say. Right, Winston?"

Winston's face says something different, but he complies nonetheless. "Say whatever you have to say. We'll keep an open mind."

"We all got something to say, and since i'm the oldest I go first." Dizzee sighs, and pays more attention to his twiddling hands. "I'm bi and trans, and I've been dating someone named Thor for the past year."

"I'm a lesbian, and polyamorous," Yolanda says next. "I'm trying to work out a relationship with my best friends at the moment."

Both of their parents raise their eyebrows at Yolanda. "Wow." They even look at each other with a knowing look, then look at their kids. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm bi," Boo says simply.

"Me too." Ra couldn't read any of his parents faces, but he hopes it's not bad.

"I think first we should say that we did not expect all of you to come out to us like this," Adele says after a bout of silence. "We weren't surprised with Dizzee because we kind of expected it. Yolanda on a lesser note because when she was twelve she still claimed to hate boys."

"True, true," Yolanda nods.

"The second thing we wanted to say is that...well...me and your father are also pretty gay."

"What?" The four siblings shout in unison.

"Before we had Dizzee we were...explorers," Winston shrugs, almost like what he is saying is second nature. "Ignoring all the reefer we smoked, we also had extramarital relationships just as long as we tell each other who it was."

"You were free people being free," Dizzee says.

"Exactly," Adele agrees. "Although, a little too free."

Boo gives his parents a mortified look. "Oh god, no…"

"We had boys, girls, people who didn't identify with either…man, those were good times."

"This is embarrassing," Boo mutters over and over.

"It's better than us getting kicked out," Dizzee mutters back, even though he's just as mortified as Boo.

Their parents look at each other and laugh. "Listen. We'll never kick you out, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to enforce our rule. Which is, the bedroom doors stay open when you have your partners over."

"You don't have to worry about that," Yolanda says under her breath. After feeling embarrassed about her parents sharing their extramarital relationships, she's sure she will not invite her girlfriends over...at least for a while.

"And I wanna meet them," Winston tells them. "Invite them over for dinner."

"You've already met Tanya," Ra points out.

"You ain't exempt from all this, boy!" Ra frowns even deeper, as if his embarrassment wasn't enough. "If we're gonna embarrass Dizzee's boyfriend and Yolanda's girlfriends…"

"And Boo's boyfriend," Yolanda says loud enough for her parents to hear.

Boo glares at his older sister. "Shut up!"

"And Boo's boyfriend, we gotta embarrass your girlfriend too for the second time!" Winston gives his children a wicked smirk, and feeling satisfied from embarrassing his children, he starts to leave the room. "I'm kidding, but really, invite them over. Come on Adele, we got work to do."

Adele smiles at her children, and follows her husband out of the room. Once they leave, the kids look amongst each other, and let out one big collective sigh of relief.

"I am...disgusted," Boo states.

"I didn't think Thor would be right about my parents being not straight."

"Wait, they said that?" Yolanda asks her older brother.

Dizzee nods. "I may be a little weirded out that mom and dad took that surprisingly well, but for some reason, hearing that they aren't straight is slightly comforting."

There's a short silence until all four of them collectively shiver. "They could've left out the part where they were going out with different people!"

Yolanda laughs. "You'll be a'ight, Boo."

"Yeah, I hope so."


End file.
